Kyoto x Gaara: New Feelings
by Infiniterose
Summary: After fighting in the preliminaries for the Chunin Exams, Kyoto finds out that Gaara helped her out, not only that but now she has to fight him in the final exam. Through this time she learns more about Gaara and feelings start growing between them


previously:

**Kyoto:** Why would you do that? That's…..that's cheating! Now what am i going to do! I don't know if I'm strong enough to go into the final exams! How will I find out! I don't want you intervening with my fights! Its cheating my way into becoming a Chunin! What the Hell is wrong with you?!

**Gaara:** Listen here, Don't fuck with me, There's a lot of shit wrong with me that you don't know about. so shut the fuck up before I-…..

Gaara punches the wall out of anger and left a gaping hole next to Kyoto's Head. He walks out in anger to go back went home scared and confused She eventually falls asleep to train in the morning for the final exam.

* * *

><p>Kyoto wakes up and is nervous about the fight. she goes to talk to kakashi<p>

**Kyoto**: Kakashi...do you...know who i will be fighting today? to be honest...im kinda scared. What if i get Gaara? he'll kill me with one hit!

**Kakashi:** Kyoto, you are my sister. You are strong. you're giving up too easily and its not like you. You're already stronger than me. You are practically Jonin level. you can beat that piece of shit...

Kyoto is taken back by what kakashi said.

**Kyoto:** ...dont speak that way towards him.

**Kakashi:** huh?

**Kyoto:** Theres something about him... he's different. i know that in a way, he's not as bad as he seems. i just... I don't know

**Kakashi:** just be careful ok?

**Kyoto:** yes... I can beat him! I know I can!

**Kakashi**: that's the spirit! Now I gotta go take care of sasuke, be good.

Kakashi walks off to find sasuke. Kyoto stays to think about everything Kakashi had told her. She sees temari walking around to get something to eat at ichirakus. Kyoto runs over to talk to her.

**Kyoto:** Temari! I need to talk to you

**Temari:** sure thing ... What about?

**Kyoto:** it's... About Gaara, what is he?

**Temari:** do you want me to tell you his full story?

**Kyoto:** wha...?

**Temari:** Gaara was born a Jinchiriki... Of the one tailed Shukaku... He was hated by our father and the whole village. No one accepted him. He never cared about anyone, not even Kankuro and I... He hates everyone. He's never had a friend before... But he does talk about you alot ... We all kinda wonder

**Kyoto:** wonder what?

**Temari:** that maybe you're-

Gaara comes up behind them startling Kyoto. She looks up at him and smiles while she greets him.

**Kyoto:** hello Gaara

**Gaara:** ...hm

**Kyoto:** I heard we are fighting today, good luck!

**Gaara:** I don't need luck...I can kill you without even trying and paint the village with your blood...

Kyoto stares blankly and looks down at the ground and shakes with fear, Gaara asks temari a question about the exams and walks off, temari consoles Kyoto.

**Kyoto:** you're bullshitting me right now... I'm the one he could care about but be just said he'd paint the village with my fucking blood!?

**Temari:** it's hard to explain... Kankuro and I have talked about this, our guess is that this is a new feeling for him, so he just assumes its a different kind of hate. Or that he's scared about what he's feeling... So he will get rid of the source. Show him you're not so scary?

As temari walks off to catch up with Gaara and head over to the arena Kyoto takes a few moments to think to herself about what temari had told her, she thinks about what Gaara is actually like... Perhaps he has a side that he's afraid to show to others... Or maybe, a side he doesn't know exists yet.

Kyoto quickly goes to the arena for the final round of the Chunin exams,

Naruto and Neji's fight is up first and naruto wins

Then its Temari and Shikamaru, they called it a draw.

They announced that Gaara and Kyoto would be next, Kyoto is still worried about it.

**Announcer:** Here we have Gaara from the Village hidden in the sand and Kyoto Hatake from the Village hidden in the leaves

**Gaara:** Prepare to die

**Kyoto:** I will never die, not until i find the truth about you!

Kyoto and gaara are battling, he catches her in a sand coffin, by the time the sand gets crushed

kyoto is nowhere to be found. as fast as lightning Kyoto tackles Gaara to the ground and holds a kunai to his throat. the crowd is amazed by the fact that she was able to get her hands on him. she goes down to his ear and whispers

**Kyoto:** You don't want to kill me. Youre just afraid

**Gaara:** what are you talking about? im not afraid of anything!

**Kyoto:** Except for falling in love...

Kyoto kisses his cheek and gets up off of gaara his eyes widen then he screams out in terror. The Kanji on his forehead is burning him. kyoto steps back and theres an explosion in the crowd. she looks back to see several innocent people dead, she turns around again to see temari and kankuro helping gaara up, Temari apologises and runs off with gaara else were. Sasuke is furious about him leaving. mostly because he wants to fight gaara too.

**Kyoto:** sasuke wait! don't do anything

**Sasuke**: we gotta go after him! they're up to something...i know it!

**kyoto:** *sigh* ill go with you, i need to find him. i'm worried what just happened

**sasuke**: i don't know what you did to freak him out like that, but i think you have the new title of chunin

**Kyoto:** heh...

Kyoto sasuke naruto Sakura and shikamaru run after Gaara, shikamaru gets caught up in a trap and is going to be a diversion, sasuke went off to get even closer to Gaara, Sakura and naruto are making sure sasuke doesn't do anything too bad, Kyoto just wants to make sure Gaara isn't going to cause trouble

Eventually Kyoto catches up with them and prevents the sand siblings from going any farther.

**Kyoto:** I don't get it! Why are you guys doing this?! Are you ... Part of this terror attack?!

**Temari:** we're sorry Kyoto... It was an order... It had to be followed

**Kyoto:** bu...but... Temari I ... What the hell?!

**Gaara**: Kyoto... Enough. Or I will destroy you.

**Kyoto:** no Gaara I won't until I figure out how to stop you guys from destroying my home!

**Gaara: **ha home? You weren't even born here. You're originally from the Sand village, what do you care what a home is anyway! It's just a wall that keeps the outside world from killing you, now that you're outside, I'm that "world" people warned you about.

**Kyoto:** ... I know gaara... I know you want me dead, but only because I know that the feelings you have-

**Gaara:** SHUT THE FUCK UP KYOTO I SWEAR IF YOU SAY-

**Kyoto:** say what?

Gaara runs off as fast as a bullet temari and kankuro run after and try to find him, Kyoto waits for sasuke and naruto, as they get there sasuke sees that someone is near, but its not the sand siblings.

She turns around to see orochimaru right behind her, sasuke is off in the distance and sees that Kyoto is in trouble.

Kyoto uses a substitution jutsu and dissolves into sand. Sasuke runs out of hiding and goes to attack orochimaru. He misses and when sasuke looks up he sees Kyoto in the arms of orochimaru

**Sasuke:** you put her down now!

**Orochimaru:** not after I have... A bit o fun with her first

He says as he licks her cheek and grabs her ass

**Sasuke:** don't you fucking dare... If you touch her again you will be slaughtered

Kyoto lets out a slight whimper as orochimaru touches her more, tears start to form in her eyes, she tries to attack but orochimaru has her body under control. Snakes had wrapped around her body. Kyoto started tearing up more starting to form into crying. Orochimaru grabs her hair and shoves her face into the tree stroking her back and neck. Slowly moving down until he reaches her pants. And continues to assault her forcing sasuke to watch.

All the sudden orochimaru drops on the ground, he sits up and starts laughing evilly. This gave Kyoto the chance to run away. It was Gaara that was able to get her loose

**Orochimaru:** so... Your little boyfriend is here to save you? That's cute

**Gaara:** I will fucking kill you...

**Orochimaru: **like how I killed your father the other day? I would have thought the kazekage would have put up more of a fight. I would think the son would be smart enough to stay away from someone... As powerful as me

Orochimaru gets away with a few last words

**Orochimaru**: if you ever want me, i'll always be around, I have close eyes on this village.

Kyoto stares blankly as orochimaru disappears into the woods

**Kyoto**: gaara...please...help-

She says crying she turns around and Gaara is nowhere to be found. Sasuke runs to Kyoto and hugs her. Naruto and Sakura show up and starts asking what happened, sakuras deadly looking at Kyoto as sasuke holds her tight. Unknowing what just happened.

Many months past and the leaf village is still being repaired from when orochimaru attacked. Kyoto had become more distant towards everyone. She contemplated her existence constantly, and always thought about where Gaara had run off to that day. Kyoto would go missing for days at a time, trying to get away from herself. Only to be returned by her brother Kakashi. One of the things that terrified her the most was orochimaru. She was thankful enough that Gaara had stopped the assult, but regardless was still traumatized by it. Although throughout the months sasuke had helped her and comforted her through it all, she still felt alone.

One day orochimaru came back, be brought along with him the sound ninja five to capture sasuke and bring him to orochimaru. Ninja all around the country were called in to rid them. Those ninja included the sand village.

When the sound ninja attacked groups of shinobi were set out to fight the enemy. Kyoto saw that lee wasn't himself and helped him out during the mission. She was fighting a man named kimimaro, a man who used his own bones for combat. While fighting and bleeding badly, Kyoto collapses, lee takes charge to do his part. Him being half drunk didn't do much and especially since he just came out from the hospital.

**Lee:** don't worry Kyoto! *hic* ill save you!

Kimimaro laughed as he was playing with lee and tormenting him. Suddenly another ninja comes along,

**Kimimaro:** haha I never thought I'd meet you in person... Gaara of the desert, did you come here to dance?

**Gaara:** I've come here to kill you. And orochimaru

**Kimimaro:** have fun trying to find him, no one is able to stop him anyway, you're just wasting your time...

**Lee:** Gaara... Why are you here? If Kyoto sees you... It's just when she was attacked by orochimaru... You left her, she hasn't been the same since

**Gaara:** I understand that, that's why I've come here and give kyotos innocence back. I knew I couldn't have beaten orochimaru then. I've been training... Plus I... I wanted to see Kyoto again

Lee looked puzzled

Gaara made sure Kyoto was Safe inside a wall of sand that not even a bomb could destroy. He started to fight kimimaro and was winning, Gaara was whipped into the sand guard he made for Kyoto, and his impact cracked it. Kyoto woke up and started banging on the walls

**Kyoto:** let me out of here! Get me the fuck out!

Her chakra was completely drained and was unable to attempt to break free. Gaara heard her and knew he had not much time to defeat kimimaro.

**Kyoto:** Lee ... Whats going on?! LEE!

**Kimimaro**: haha you put your little girlfriend in there eh? Let's see how you think about this little trick.

**Gaara:** you won't be able to break through, this is made out of the toughest metals and rock in the ground. This is only used to protect-

**Kimimaro**: yea well so are my bones

Kimimaro shot several bones at the shield and broke through the sand not knowing if it had pierced Kyoto. Gaara yelled and screamed at Kimimaro

**Gaara: **I swear if that hit her, I will kill you...

**Kimimaro: **Then you better come try because I wont stop until she is dead!

**Gaara:** why do you want her dead anyway? what's it to you?

**Kimmimaro:** because...She has the 10 tails. Master Orochimaru wants it.

**Gaara:** ten...ten...tailed? But i...i thought...

**Kimimaro: **You thought what? that the Uzumaki kid was the highest level. In the shell you put her in, even if i pierced her, her wounds would heal easily and so very quickly she couldn't bleed before her body heals it up. Orochimaru wants the demon...for himself, so he can be the most powerful person in the world.

Gaara looks at him with disbelief how could kyoto...someone so small and tiny and sweet be so powerful?

Gaara uses more sand to protect kyoto but somehow you could still hear her screams get louder and deeper from her demon coming out. finally she breaks through and all you see is an arm. A giant red arm pull out and grab kimimaro. he refuses to struggle because he got her right where he wanted her. she brings him closer to the ball of sand so she can meet him face to face. Gaara sees the evil look that he is giving. he knows that look. He screams for kyoto to stop but it was too late. kimimaro broke through the sand and closed it off. you hear a blood curdling scream then silence. he takes down the barrier and slowly shows the bodies underneath it. or...body. Kyoto stands up and gaara is relieved to see her alive. but sees that her pants are ripped up. from the crotch. he looks at the ground and sees kimimaros bones laying there.

**Gaara: **What... what happened?

**Kyoto: **He... implanted something...in me...im scared...why does this happen to me.

she says as she passes out gaara catches her before she can hit the ground and he brings her back to konaha.

Naruto runs up to them later on to see if everyone is ok, but notices Gaara holding Kyoto, while gaara has his cloak over her body to hide the parts that are visible.

**Naruto: **What happened to her?

**Gaara:** I think ...Kimimaro might have done...something to her...we need to bring her to your Hokage.

Sasuke runs over to see everyone else there as well.

**Sasuke:** KYOTO!

He screams running over to kyoto and Gaara

**Sasuke: **what the fuck did you do to her?! YOU WERE SUPOSE TO PROTECT HER!

**Gaara:** shut the fuck up I did protect her!

**Sasuke: **well you didn't do a very good job!

Kyoto wakes up and stands on her own and Gaara puts her down, she keeps his cloak around herself and starts crying.

**Kyoto:** Sasuke...shut up...

Sasuke steps back and looks at her

**Kyoto:** Gaara did nothing wrong he protected me the best he could. Kimimaro was just...stronger but not stronger than me... He just got to me before I could destroy him... Now please... Take me... To...lady tsu..na...de

she said as she passed out from exhaustion. they head back to the leaf village to tend to Kyoto's wounds.

Sasuke stayed by her side as Gaara spoke to the nurses to let them know what had happened. Gaara returns back into the room and see's sasuke holding kyoto's hand.

**Gaara: **You're all set uchiha...you can leave now, nurses don't need you.

**Sasuke:** I want to stay here with her until she wakes up.

**Gaara:** sasuke...i won't ask you again. please leave, i want to be alone with her for a bit...

**Sasuke:** why? why do you plan on doing? try killing her again?

**Gaara:** I have no reason to kill her, i wouldn't want to...

**Sasuke:** Liar...you live to kill and you were mad kimimaro almost killed her...

**Gaara:** listen here you little shit...If i wanted to kill her, i would have done it already, I don't want to kill her

**Sasuke:**...does that mean THE blood thirsty Gaara of the desert who lives for himself and only himself, and the reason for living is to kill others...CARES about someone? and not just anyone...a girl?

Before gaara could answer Naruto and Shikamaru walk in with flowers to give to kyoto.

**Naruto:** Hey guys! whats going...on?

He pauses as he see's Gaara and sasuke fuming at each other.

**Naruto:** everything ok?

**Sasuke: **heh... everything is just fine

Sasuke says as he leaves the room giving gaara a cold stare, and getting one back from him.

Kyoto wakes up finally and smiles as she see's gaara next to her

**Kyoto:** Hey guys? you mind if have some time alone with Gaara for a bit?

Shikamaru: No problem

**Naruto:** oooooooooo alright! GET IT GAARA-SAMA

**Shikamaru:** Naruto!

Shikamaru grabs naruto's ear and pulls him out of kyoto's hospital bedroom

**Kyoto:** Gaara...thank you for protecting me,

**Gaara:** it...it was nothing, i ...uhh...i just didn't want you to get in my way is all...

**Kyoto:** heh...i'm sure...Gaara-sama...you don't need to pretend to be evil... you wanted to protect me from harm...

**Gaara:** ...hmph...

**Kyoto: **thank you for being by my side

Kyoto grabs Gaara's hand and holds it, Gaara blushes like mad and had no idea how to react. He looks at the door and see's Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru all peeking through the window spying on them.

**Kyoto:** haha, what do you know...they found out.

**Gaara:** Kyoto..i never felt this before...i'm not sure what to feel or how to feel it exactly...I...I find you so... beautiful. My heart feels strange when I see you...my stomach as well...I feel the need ...to protect you, protect you from harm. and...i want to see you happy. Is...is that what ...love is?

Kyoto shed a tear while she looked deeply into his eyes. and smiled as she spoke

**Kyoto:** Gaara...you are the most wonderful person i have ever met...i knew you werent all that evil that people said you were. You just needed someone that cared about you, I want to see you happy as well Gaara-sama...this is a normal feeling, because i also feel it too.

**Gaara: **you...you weren't scared of me when you first met me?

**Kyoto: **Of course not. because i knew we were the same

She said with a smile as she sat up and kissed Gaara on the cheek.

Gaara blushed and they both hear a scream outside the door, gaara opens the door and see's Naruto running around in circles while sasuke and shikamaru try to shut him up.

**Naruto:** GAARA AND KYOTO SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Shikamaru:** Cool it Naruto! before the hear...us...

**Gaara:** Too late...

**Naruto: **I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO!

**Gaara: **shut up Naruto...

Tsunade walks in to check up on Kyoto

**Tsunade: **Glad you're awake...how are you feeling?

**Kyoto:** Pretty good...What happened to me exactly...i don't remember

**Tsunade:** well... the sound ninja you had fought did plant something inside you we did find it and removed it, we're still not sure what it is, but we assume it was suppose to be some sort of bomb. Apparently Orochimaru knew sasuke was close to you, he thought if he killed you, he could get Sasuke to come to him.

**Kyoto:** ...

**Gaara: **...At least the sound ninja he sent are all dead...now we just need to kill Orochimaru

**Tsunade:** we will have a meeting about him. He wont be getting away with this.

Kakashi and Jiraiya walk in and asks Gaara to leave the room momentarily.

**Kakashi:** Kyoto...we need to talk

**Kyoto:** Yes?

**Jiraiya: **You and Naruto are alike in many ways, and one of those ways is that you two are in great danger... and we won't always be around to protect you two. Not only is Orochimaru after you, but so is the Akatsuki.

**Kakashi:** Jiraiya will be taking both you and Naruto away from training for a while

**Kyoto: **...for how long?!

**Jiraiya:** About two years... You two need the training, we're leaving in the morning

**Kyoto: **Don't i get a say in this?!

**Jiraiya:** I guess you don't want to become stronger and protect yourself than.

**Kyoto: **Of course i do but-

**Jiraiya:** Great! we leave in the morning, I've already spoken to Naruto, so i will see you then!


End file.
